¡DIRECTO A LA VICTORIA! las fans no se rinden
by Dawn-nee
Summary: Las fans del equipo masculino del Raimon ya consiguieron su propio equipo femenino,pero ahora viene un reto,el torneo nacional donde solo quedará un equipo para ser el vencedor. ¿Y qué harán las fans? no rendirse,si el equipo masculino lo ganó una vez,¿por qué no las del femenino? (P.D: Usaré las mismas oc's que en la primera temporada,pero que voy a necesitar algunos más)
1. Primer entrenamiento

**Hina: **Holaa,volvimos nosotros con la segunda temporada de nuestro pedazo fic o.o

**Eito: **Sí xD,¡Ah por cierto! quisierámos darle las gracias a nemuru3003 por darnos un buen título para la segunda temporada

**Fans de nemuru:** WE LOVE U NEMURU *.*

**Tsurugi: **¡EJEM EJEM!

**Fans de nemuru: **...esto...pero solo te queremos como amigos nemu-chan ^^U

**Tsurugi: **Eso está mucho mejor ¬¬

**Hina/Eito: **-.-"

**Mikuo: **¡OYE QUE YO NO HE HABLADO TODAVÍA! Digo,voy a dar el disclamer ^^U: _Inazuma Eleven/GO! no me pertenecen porque si no en la versión YAOI que hiciéramos la Radio$Comecocos,Amemiya se casaría con Shindo xD,es broma,se casaría con Yuuichi. _

**Tsurugi: **¿¡CÓMO!? OYE QUE MI HERMANO NO ES GAY

**Todos: **¿Seguro? xD,no hombre

* * *

Bien,al día siguiente,las chicas quedaron en su amado campo de la Rivera del Río donde sus amores platónicos se bañaron con ellas por primera vez...ah~recuerdo cuando Dawn le bajó los pantalones a Hiroto xD,o cuando Goenji le contó cosas pervertidas a Zukky y hasta cuando Michiru,Kim y Nemuru intentaban ayudar a Shindo y a Kirino a meter a Tsurugi al agua...que buenos recuerdos ^^,sin embargo,ese día,no era un día para pensar en el ligoteo o en hacer el idiota,como el caso de Mido xD,no hombre que penita me da el chico ,si no que ese día era un día para entrenar al equipo femenino,ya que mañana era el primer partido y había que estar muy concentradas...rollo de primera como dicen.

-Vale equipo,la entrenadora está a nada de llegar.-Dijo Dawn sonriendo con una gotita a lo anime en señal de que estaba nerviosa.

-Dawn,¿conoces acaso a la entrenadora?-Preguntó Nemuru un poco inocente pero notando a la vez el nerviosismo de Dawn.

-Claro que sí,es la puta ama al igual que Tsurugi-sama claro está ^^U-Le contestó temiendo a que Tsurugi le llamara por teléfono y le dijera con una voz terrorífica que él era el puto amo y nada más (Tsurugi: esa es la realidad)

-Tsurugi...claro que sí Dawn ^^

-Vale,pues bien,¿qué tal si primero...? esto...¿estiramos? ¡Sí venga eso! Estiremos,así ella verá como nos las apañamos de bien :)

-¿? Dawn,no tenemos entrenadora verdad.-Dijo Yuri viendo lo nerviosa que estaba su capitana esta mañana.

-Que va,lo que pasa es que como está tardando lo suyo estoy nerviosa Yuri,pero que sí,que está todo bajo control.

-Dawn,¿puedes mirarme a los ojos y decirme que todo va como la seda?-Dijo Yuri cogiéndola de los hombros y mirándola a los ojos.

-Pues...claro ^^U-Pero era inútil. Los ojos penetrantes de Yuri le hacían estar tan nerviosa que no podía hacerlo,hasta que...-TE MIRO A LOS OJOS Y TE DIGO QUE TODO VA COMO LA SEDAAAA,arg,que duro.

-¿Qué tienen de malo mis ojos?

-No son tus ojos,es tu mirada Yuri.

-¿MI QUÉ? DAWN STORM VEN PA' ACÁAAA.-Y esta iba a lanzarse sobre Dawn xD,pero Tsubasa la cogió como si fuese una niña pequeña,que lástima -TSUBASA-CHAN,SUÉLTAMEEEE

-Yuri,hay que hacer los ejercicios de respiración.-Dijo Tsubasa haciéndose la sabia e imitando al maestro Yoda xD

-¿PERO QUÉ? ¿ME TOMAS POR UNA DESCONTROLADA?

-Venga Yuri,esto es yoga,como especialista en artes marciales mixtas deberías de saber hacerlo.

-PERO...

-Aummmm.-Dijo Tsubasa haciendo yoga.

-Esto es ridículo...-Pero que Yuri le siguió el juego.

-Yo quiero probar eso.-Dijo Clara observando lo relajadas que estaban.

-¡Y yo! Eso seguro que da gusto.-Dijeron Laura y Zukky a la vez.

-¡Venga chicas,a hacer yoga!-Y después de esa exclamación de Michiru,las tres se unieron junto a Clara.

-Oh vamos,esto es increíble.-Dijo Kim desde el banquillo,me da lástima,lleva toda la temporada con el pie mal.

-Me dan vergüenza solo mirarlas.-Dijo Sayuri poniendo sus manos en la cara.

-A mí me dan risa,¿a que sí Nemuru?-Dijo Hanaco riéndose un poco.

-La verdad es que sí,¿tú que opinas capitana? ¿Dawn?-Y entonces se dio la vuelta y vio a la chica en una esquina de la portería haciendo círculos en la arena todo depresiva mientras susurraba algo como..."Umiko,¿dónde estás? que la depresión me puede coño,trae a la nueva entrenadora,a Hiromu,a Fey...TRAE HASTA EL PUTO OSO AMOROSO,pero ven a la Rivera "

Y entonces la suerte de Dawn cambió,es decir,que Umiko apareció con Etsuko,Hiromu,Fey y el oso.

-UMIKOOOO.-Y Dawn corrió levantando polvo a lo anime y abrazó a su compañera dando besos en las mejillas y llorando a lo anime (Tsurugi: *tosiendo* exagerá)-MI SALVACIÓN,HAS VENIDO TTwTT

-QUITA COÑO.-Dijo roja de la vergüenza. Y esta intentó quitársela de encima,pero que no pudo ser xD,esta chica es más pulpo que yo que sé.

-Wow,mamá,¿en el Raimon también hay yuri?-Dijo Hiromu con la boca abierta y sonriente.

-Sí,tenemos una compañera que se llama Yuri.-Dijo Dawn sonriendo.

-No no,me refiero a yuri yuri,como el yaoi en chicas.

-Ams...espera,¿QUÉ? NO,solo entre Fuyuka y Aki.-Y ahora sí que soltaron el "QUEEE" (Realidad,si queréis,luego os envío el enlace de la imagen que vi,yo me quedé con cara de WTF!?)

-Yo digo que Fuyuka es seme,¿y tú Dawn?

-Lo mismo,es que Aki es la uke ideal ^^

-Lo se,es tan tierna.-Y ambos pusieron caras. Hiromu de fanboy y Dawn,fangirl. Luego Umiko y Etsuko les dieron fuerte en la cabeza.

-¿SEREIS IDIOTAS? COMO MUCHO TENEMOS YA EL YAOI.-Gritó Etsuko.

-Eh,pero que también hay pedofilia por parte de dos adultos,Hitomiko x Osamu y Kudo x Fudo.-Dijo Hiromu con toda la inocencia del mundo y con una tirita en la cabeza,y eso hizo que Umiko le diera un puñetazo en el mismo sitio.

-FUDO NO ES GAY,Y MENOS CON ESE.-Le gritó Umiko.

-Ja ja,Hiromu,pareces idiota con tanta tirita en la cabeza ja ja ja.-Se rió Fey.

-PUES YO TE REGALO UNA.-Dijo Hiromu intentando pegar a Fey,si es que no.

-Ah~ luego me dicen a mí.-Dijo Dawn con la gotita del anime. Entonces,Etsuko echó un vistazo al Raimon femenino...que estaba haciendo yoga.

-¿Pero no eran un equipo de fútbol?-Dijo la entrenadora con otra gotita del anime.

-Sí,pero es que nos distraemos con tonterías ^^U-Dijo Umiko con la misma gota y algo avergonzada.

-Bueno,pues vamos a darle la vuelta a la tortilla (dicho sacado de Midorikawa xD)-Y dicho esto,la mujer bajó las escaleras que había y captó la atención de las jugadoras,si es que desde luego,Etsuko Mizukoshi,la nueva entrenadora del Raimon,sabe lo que es el verbo imponer.

Tsubasa,que lideraba el grupo de yoga por así decirlo,les dijo que parasen de hacer lo que estuvieran haciendo y la entrenadora se presentó.

-Hola,¿sois el equipo femenino del Raimon?-Dijo ella sonriente.

-Sí,lo somos.-Dijo Zukky.-¿Pero usted quién es?

-Oye a mí no me trates de usted que no soy tan vieja.-Dijo Etsuko bromeando para ver si así le caía mejor al equipo.-Bueno,mi nombre es Etsuko Mizukoshi. Y quiero ser la entrenadora del Raimon.

-¿Usted?

-Sí,me gustaría serlo. Bueno,es que ya lo soy,gracias a Dawn.-Luego todas miraron a Dawn,la cual sintió un escalofrío.

-¿Es que Hitomiko no quiso ser...?-Empezó a decir Sayuri metiéndose en la conversación haciendo que el equipo mire de nuevo a la mujer.

-Pues...bueno,no. Dawn se lo pidió pero no hubo suerte. Luego me encontró a mí.-Dijo ella intentando que no averiguasen más nada. Alguna que otra del equipo volvió a mirar a su capitana y volver a mirar a la entrenadora.-Pero oid,que el primer partido es mañana y que hay que ponerse las pilas.

-¿MAÑANA?-Gritaron todas.

-¿No lo sabíais?

-Sí. Pero que se nos olvidó.-Dijo Clara avergonzándose al ver que era cierto lo que dijo.

-Bueno,pues bien,entonces sabreis que el próximo partido será contra la Academia Arakumo.

-¿CONTRA EL ARAKUMO?-Gritaron de nuevo más sorprendidas.

-Cla...claro. ¿Estáis diciéndome la verdad sobre que lo sabéis o no?

-No...-Dijo Zukky.

-Oiga,el Arakumo...¿no hay jugadoras que tenían avatares?-Preguntó Nemuru haciendo que las otras se pusieran blancas.

-Pues...pues sí.-Le contestó ella. Y entonces la moral de las chicas bajó hasta el infierno.

-Miremos el lado positivo.-Dijo Michiru.-Esta vez no fui yo quien bajó la moral ^^-Y las chicas se cayeron a lo anime.

-Naa,pero no son de un nivel tan alto como parecen,vamos a ver,el equipo femenino del Arakumo no tiene nada que ver con el masculino. Son...con su permiso,malas. Así que por mucho avatar que tengan,no son mejores que nosotras.

-¿Segura de eso entrenadora?-Dijo Sayuri con algo de desconfianza en ella.

-Claro que sí,son penosas,pero la única ventaja que tienen es la del avatar. Necesitamos ver si hay por lo menos,una jugadora que tenga avatar.

-Vale,pues entrenemos a fondo para ver si podemos usar algún avatar.

-Yo propongo que la que tenga avatar sea...-Cogió la libreta con los datos del equipo y empezó a buscar.-Toyomi Michiru.-Y después de esas palabras de la entrenadora todas miraron a Michiru,la cual estaba sorprendida.

-¿Yo?-Dijo la peli-azul incrédula.

-Sí tú,¿ves a alguien a parte de ti que se llame Michiru Toyomi?-Le sonrió la entrenadora.

-Nena,no digas que no tienes suerte ni naa'.-Dijo Tsubasa pasando el hombro por encima a su amiga.

-Ya pero...¿avatar? ¿yo? ¿por qué?

-Bueno,piensa que así será más fácil parar las bolas y darnos ventaja muajaja.-Se rió Laura.

-Pero...

-Oye,ya te lo han dicho Michiru,vas a tener avatar por ser la portera y así tendremos ventaja. Y ahora...veamos,¿quién será la que tenga su avatar?-Dijo la entrenadora pensativa.

-YO YOOOOOO QUE ME HACE ILUSIÓN.-Gritó Laura.-POR FIIIII.

-EH,QUE YO TAMBIÉN QUIEROOOO.-Gritaron las otras.

-Bueno,vamos a ver quien se lo saca antes,venga pues,A ENTRENAR.-Dijo la entrenadora alzando el puño haciendo que la moral de las chicas subiera.

-Muy bien pues,a entrenar para mañana sea.-Y Dawn y el equipo se fue a entrenar.-Vale Michiru,vamos a entrenarte un poco.-Y crujió los dedos y Michiru tragó en seco.

-¿Va a dolerme capitana?

-Que va que va ^^,será la ostia Michiru. Haremos que tu avatar sea la avatar más guay del mundo.-Dijo Dawn poniendo una pose a lo Endo/Tenma.

-Pero Dawn,¿qué te hace pensar que va a ser chica?-Dijo Hanaco con una gotital del anime.

-Pues...no se,Yukimura tenía una avatar y muy guapa...me pregunto que estará haciendo...-Y recibió un mensaje por móvil.-Anda mira un mensaje de Yuki-chan.-Y todas se acercaron,cuando se trataba de uno de los sex simbol del Holly Road no había ganas de perderse lo que ponía.

Dawn,

supongo que mi instinto me dice

que te preguntas que qué estoy haciendo en estos momentos,

estoy con Fubuki-sama,ya sabes,Shiro,me está dando por saco

diciendo que le gusta una chica y bla bla bla,

pero que por lo que sea se hace el tsundere y no lo reconoce,

ah~Atsuya y yo estamos hasta las narices de oírle,

¿puedes decirme cómo podemos escapar de Shiro?

Normalmente me encanta oírle por cosas del yaoi y bla bla bla y no te daré muchos detalles ;)

Atsuya me dice que te diga: socorro

sayoo

Yukimura :))

Luego Tsubasa le da toquecitos en el hombro a Yuri,me imagino que sabréis por qué ¿no?

-Oye Dawn,¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?-Dijo Laura con curiosidad.

-Claro que sí.

-¿Se puede saber cómo es que tienes el móvil de Yukimura? Es que nadie tiene su número de móvil menos tú.-Luego esta última enrojeció.

-Pues porque somos amigos y Atsuya también tiene su número que lo sepas.-Y luego bloqueó el móvil y se lo dio a Hiromu,el nuevo gerente oficial del Raimon femenino.

-Hola Hiromu ^^-Saludó la capi al gerente.

-¿Hola?-Preguntó un poco asustado.

-Me gustaría pedirte un favor.

-¿Cuál?-Preguntó inocente.

-Guárdame mi móvil,eso sí,por favor ^^-Y se lo dio.-Arigato Hiromu-chan ^^

-¿QUÉ ME HAS LLAMADO?-Y Dawn se fue corriendo a entrenar.-Chicas...nadie las entiende.

-Yo sí.-Se rió Fey.

-Ser uke no cuenta Fey Rune ¬¬-Y el conejito se sonroja fuertemente.

-Cállate baka.

-Jajajaja.-Y esta vez se rieron los dos. Y las chicas se acercaron a ellos.

-Oye Hiromu,¿me guardas a mí también el móvil?-Dijo Umiko.

-¿Y a mí?-Dijo Laura.

-¿Y a nosotras?-Dijeron Hanaco y Tsubasa a la vez.

-¿Y a mí...?-Dijo Zukky. Y empezaron a aparecer más de medio equipo de chicas.

-¡ESPERAOS COÑO QUE NO SOY UN ROBOT NI UN OSO AMOROSO COMO WANDERBA!-Gritó Hiromu saliendo de la multitud de chicas que le atosigaban.

-Venga que nosotros te ayudamos.-Dijo el ex-oso amoroso.

-Gracias Osado TTwTT

-Pero como me vuelvas a llamar osado te daré una ostia.-Y así fue como los chicos (y el oso) cogieron los móviles e intentaron averiguar cuanto yaoi tenían en el móvil...claro que Dawn,Clara y Laura tenían el record mundial,40.000 imágenes yaoi.

-Wow,se aburren mucho o.o-Dijo Hiromu.

-Jo,vaya mierda.-Dijo Wonderbot.

-¿El qué?

-Pues nada,que Dawn no tiene ni una foto yaoi mía. Tiene sobretodo de KariyaxHikaru y KazemaruxEndo.

-Es que da la casualidad de que son las únicas verdaderas parejas yaoi que tenemos.

-¿PERO QUE COÑO?-Gritó Fey rojo de repente mirando el móvil rojo de Laura.-Tiene el móvil de Juan Shimata...yo me lo apunto. (Juan: Lo sabía,Fey me ama TTwTT/Saryuu y Alpha: mina mina mina ¬3¬)

-¿Dijiste algo Fey?-Dijo el oso azul inocente (más o menos)

-N-nada ^^U

-Vale ^^-Y volvieron a lo suyo. Mientras tanto,las chicas,que las dejamos olvidadas...

-Vale chicas,cuando queráis.-Dijo Michiru después de dar una palmada y prepararse a lo Endo.

-No se porqué me recuerda a Tachimukai.-Dijo Tsubasa racándose la cabeza con confusión.

-Será porque son muy cuquis.- Dijo Clara con esta carita (:3)

-Gracias Clara,me alagas TTwTT-Contestó la portera.

-¡Dejaos de comparaciones y empecemos a chutar contra ella!-Dijo fríamente Sayuri.

-Vaya vaya,pero si se parece a Tsurugi. Je je je.-Dijo Clara riéndose.

-¡Y tú a Tenma no te jode!

-Naaa,se parece a mi kohai number 1 Toramaru Utsonomiya.-Dijo Dawn acariciando la cabeza de Clara como si fuera un gato.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ!? DAWN,SIN LESBIANISMOS JODER.-Gritó Sayuri roja,desde luego es mal pensada.

-¿? Naa,en todo caso estaría con Hanaco.-Y va esta y le guiña un ojo.

-¿Pero qué...? ¿Y por qué yo?-Dijo Hanaco roja.

-Pues porque te pareces a Kazemaru y yo a mi primo,supuestamente muajaja.-Dijo Dawn abrazando a su amiga.

-Esa fue la expresión de Michiru y Nemuru que la miraban como si estuviera loca (y es normal)

-Vale,vamos a ayudar a la pobre Michiru que me da pena.-Dijo Laura retorciéndose de la risa.

-Vale,que chute Sayuri la primera.-Dijo Dawn.

-¿Y por qué ella y no yo? ·^·

-Porque lo flipo con su tiro *w*

-¿Y el mío?

-El tuyo me da miedo.-Y se esconde detrás de Tsubasa-senpai.

-Madre mía -.-"

-Además,piensa que Sayuri se parece a Tsurugi,así que ella también lo vale muajaja.-Se rió por detrás.

-¡Y DALE QUE TE PEGO! ¡TSURUGI Y YO NO NOS PARECEMOS EN NADA COÑO!-Gritó Sayuri con la vena del enfado en la cabeza y mirándola con esa cara exagerada de monstruo a lo anime.

-Vale vale,te pareces a Goenji ¬3¬

-Eso ya está mejor.

-Pero solo en los tiros xD

-¡Y ESTA! Ejem ejem-Tosió y miró a Michiru y se concentró.-Vale Michiru,que ahí va.

-¿Quieres chutar ya? Llevo media hora esperando -Y al final Sayuri comensó a correr con los brazos hacia abajo pero en plena corrida unas hermosa alas blancas salen de su espalda, como cuando se abren las alas de su hermano (al mismo tiempo uo de sus ojos se tiñen a dorados). El balón se eleva frenéticamente lleno de rayos amarillos y blancos y Sayuri comienza un vuelo rápido cruzando sus brazos formando una "X"hasta que se ve que llega a la altura del balón que se pone en el centro de esa "X" para luego extender mas aun sus alas al mismo tiempo abriendo sus brazos hacia los lados para lanzar el balón directo a la portería.

-¡ALAS...SAGRADAS!-Y Michiru intentó parar el balón con su técnica,"Látigo relámpago"

-¡LÁTIGO...!-Pero no le dio tiempo para despejarlo,el tiro había sido muy rápido y potente,por lo que no pudo pararlo.-MIERDA.

-Oye Michiru,creo que lo que tendrías que hacer es buscar otra técnica,que esta no te va a funcionar.-Y Sayuri se dio la vuelta todo orgullosa pasando por sus compañeras que le abrían paso.

-Majare,luego dice que no se parece a Tsurugi.-Dijo Clara agarrada a Laura.

-Ajá. Venga,que ahora voy yo Michiru.-Y soltó a Clara y se dirigió a una distancia y desde allí chutó el balón con su supertécnica. La técnica de Laura fue la misma que usó contra Endo en el amistoso de la primera temporada. Consistió en que el cielo se oscurecía y el campo se torna de el inframundo,a la jugadora le envolvió un aura oscura y le salen 6 alas negras rotas con cadenas, la jugadora se elevó y el balón se tornó de una energía oscura, Laura chutó y el balón fue a a mucha velocidad a portería dejando a su paso plumas negras y cadenas.

-Joder que miedo...-Y es que Michiru ni le dio tiempo a reaccionar,es que la técnica daba miedo. A la pobre Michiru le fallaron las piernas. Luego el paisaje se volvió normal.

-Muy mal Michiru,no se debe tener miedo de tus compañeras.-Se rió Laura bromeando.

-Michiru,¿estás bien?-Dijo Nemuru acercándose a su compañera.

-Estaba oscuro y había demonios y calaveras Q_Q-Lloraba a lo anime agarrando sus piernas.

-¿Por qué os da tanto miedo mi técnica?-Dijo Laura un poco molesta.

-Pues...-Y Michiru pensaba en cosas bonitas,como Endo.

-Vale no contestes -.-"

-Bueno chicas,ahora le toca a Yuri.-Y todas la miran con miradas golositas.

-¿Por...por qué me miráis así?-Y entonces Dawn,Nemuru,Laura,Hanaco y Clara la arrastraron como pudieron para chutar el balón.-SOLTADMEEEE,SOCORROOO,TSUBASA,UMIKO,KIM,ZUK KY ECHADME UNA MANO COÑO.

-¿Has oído algo Zukky?-Dijo Tsubasa aguantándose la risa.

-La verdad es que no ¿y vosotras?-Dijo Zukky.

-Na nai de la China.-Dijeron a la vez Umiko y Kim riéndose.

-¡MENUDAS AMIGAS! SOCORROOOOO.-Y entonces las locas pusieron a Yuri en la zona de tiro y todas la observaban con atención,por lo que sea se esperaban el Pingüino Emperador nº3 (Koutei Pengin nº3)

-Venga Yuri,yo quiero ver un pingüino de verdad *^*-Dijo Dawn con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¿Pingüinos?

-Tienes cara de pingüino.-Y después de eso Yuri se subió a su espalda y empezó a tirar de las orejas,¿que si le había ofendido? seguro.

-RETIRA ESO AHORA MISMO.-Dijo Yuri tirando bien fuerte.

-NO LO DECÍA CON MALA INTENCIÓN.-Lloraba Dawn a lo anime mientras la otra le tiraba de las orejas.-PERDÓOOOOON.-Al final la chica la soltó y la capi tuvo que sobarse las orejas porque le dolían.

-Ah~ vale,perdona por haberme puesto bruta Dawn ¬¬

-¡Dale un besito!-Dijo Michiru desde la portería riéndose.

-¿¡ESTÁS DE COÑA MICHIRU!?-Gritó roja.-¡QUE OS HA DICHO YURI SOBRE LOS LESBIANISMOS!

-Que es en señal de perdón,mira,no digas que no te da pena ni nada.-Y entonces Yuri miró a Dawn que estaba tirada en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor a lo anime gritando que le dolía mucho. Al final la jefa,digo,Etsuko,tuvo que intervenir.

-Muajaja,digo,chicas vamos,que no tenemos todo el día.-Y al final Yuri pasó de Dawn (Dawn: TT_TT) e hizo su tiro.

-HURACÁN VIOLETA.-Y de Yuri salieron unas ráfagas de viento violeta de sus ojos, que empezaron a formar un gigantesco tornado alrededor de ella para luego terminar envolviendo el balón para con un movimiento como una patada alta,tirarlo hacia la portería a una gran velocidad, casi imposible de siquiera ver.

-Guau,ese sí que mola.-Y Michiru intentó pararlo, pero de repente...empezó a aparecer una especie de sombra gigantesca detrás de Michiru,pero desapareció por lo que sea y Yuri marcó gol.

Todas las presentes (y los presentes contando a Hiromu,Fey y Wonderbot) se quedaron asombrados con dos cosas,con el tiro de Yuri y la sombra que apareció tras Michiru.

-¡Vaya Yuri,tú si sabes lo que es un tiro!-Dijo Michiru. Luego Laura y Sayuri dijeron "EJEM"-Después de Laura y Sayuri claro ^^U

-Michiru,¿has visto lo que has hecho?-Dijo Yuri.

-¿Eh? Ah eso,pues sí,me pasa de vez en cuando.

-¿De vez en cuando? Toyomi,eso era tu avatar.

-Mi avatar...mi avatar...¿MI AVATAR?-Gritó sorprendida. Y todas las chicas se acercaron a ella a felicitarla por casi haberlo logrado.

-¡Venga Michiru! Yo te ayudo a sacar tu avatar.-Dijo Dawn apretando el puño a lo Endo.

-Y yo también.-Dijo Tsubasa.-Que tengo ganas de tirar a puerta.

-Pues vale,esto haremos. Chicas,id a entrenar pases y demás mientras Tsubasa-senpai y yo la ayudamos. Luego nos turnaremos y así la ayudamos todas y entrenamos a la vez ¿vale?

-Sí,sí,vale.-Asintieron todas las chicas que se fueron a entrenar.

Etsuko,la entrenadora,abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa,y luego se calmó y sonrió.

-Ya hemos dado con la tecla.-Dijo sonriente.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?-Dijo Hiromu todavía asombrado.

-Bueno,pues nada especial. Para sacar el avatar de Michiru es solo necesario esa técnica de Yuri.

-¿En serio?-Dijo Fey.-Eso es genial. Según los datos que tengo sobre Yuri Ryunokki ella...

-Ajá.

-Ya decía yo. Pero no te creas,Michiru está haciendo un gran esfuerzo,solo hay que mirarla. Está parando todos los tiros de que le está mandando Tsubasa y Dawn.-Y entonces miraron hacia las nombradas,que estaban tirando balones a diestro y siniestro,es decir chutaban,sin técnicas pero chutaban. Mientras tanto,las otras entrenaban sus técnicas de regate y robo entre ellas. Y también sin las técnicas.

-¡Venga Dawn! que aunque seas medio puedes hacerlo mejor.-Dijo Michiru.

-¡Por eso mismo! Yo soy centrocampista,no delantera,y Tsubasa-senpai es defensa.-Dijo Dawn haciendo un puchero.

-¿A sí? Pues esta defensa no va a quedarse atrás por ser eso mismo.-Y Tsubasa tiró con mucha potencia,haciendo que a la otra le costase un poco pararla.-Olé yo.

-Vale vale,me callo.-Dijo Dawn.-¡Venga que ahora...!

-Oye Dawn.-Dijo la entrenadora que apareció de la nada detrás de ella.

-KYAAAA DEMONIOS.-Y Dawn se cayó del susto a lo anime.

-¿Estás bien?

-Cl-Claro ^^U ¿Quería algo entrenadora?

-Pues verás me gustaría que Yuri tirase de nuevo a Michiru,¿te importa?

-No,solo me quedo atrás ^^

-¿?

-No,no me importa =.=-Y llamaron a Yuri,la cual se quedó entrenando con Michiru hasta la noche.

...

Y al final día,Yuri y Michiru se habían quedado solas entrenando...

-¡Vamos! Venga que ya lo siento,siento que se acerca.-Dijo Michiru sintiendo que su avatar está a punto de ser liberado.

-¡Venga pues! Vamos a seguir entrenando.-Y nada,cuando iban a seguir entrenando,Yuri paró en seco.

-¿? ¿Qué pasa?

-Shh,calla.-Y entonces se dieron la vuelta. Y fue entonces cuando Yuri vio algo,se dio cuenta de que alguien les observaba desde el puente.-Michiru,vámonos,alguien nos está observando.

-¿Observando? ¿a las once de la noche? Bueno,lo mismo es un fan o algo,no te preocupes.

-Chs,fíjate bien Michiru,en la mirada.-Y observaron pues sus ojos. Como ellas tenían buena vista (a diferencia de mí que llevo gafas de la puta miopía creada por estar 7 horas seguidas escribiendo en el portátil ) ,se dieron cuenta de que era una persona de ojos rojos a la que te daba canguelo mirar. Esa persona tenía los ojos tan rojos como brillantes,tanto que brillaban en la oscuridad (y así fue como Yuri vio que tenía los ojos rojos) y daban una mezcla de terror y sangre poco común en una persona,y en un principio pensaron que podría tratarse de Sayuri,por el color de los ojos,pero la figura era seguramente masculina ya que no mostraba tener pecho,y Sayuri tiene dos balones de fútbol bien hinchados xD (pd: no era ofensa,es que Sayuri está muy buena xD)

Michiru y Yuri se armaron de valor y se dirigieron hacia el nuevo personaje corriendo,sin apartar la vista de él. Sin embargo,en un momento de descuido,Yuri tropezó y casi se cae,pero miró al suelo,y entonces volvió a mirarlo,y fue entonces...

-¿Pero qué...? ¿Dónde esta?-Dijo Yuri parando en seco. Sí,el nuevo personaje había desaparecido. Era imposible averiguarlo. No estoy seguro si describir a la acción de tal personaje si como desaparición o como super-velocidad,porque no es que precisamente se haya visto desaparecer lentamente,con esas típicas escenas en las que aparecen luces y polvos mágicos o simplemente se ve como desaparece,no,por eso mismo,no lo se definir.

-Que raro,¿no lo crees Yuri?-Dijo Michiru un tanto confundida por ello.

-Sí...no te preocupes Michiru,lo mejor sería volver a casa,el entrenamiento ha acabado por hoy.-Dijo Yuri con una sonrisa falsa para intentar disimular su nerviosismo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Claro...si tú también viste a...

-Tal vez esté oscuro,pero no soy ciega,¿o no viste que yo también iba a por él como tú?

-Vale,pero será mejor no contar nada,vaya ser que luego esto sea producto de nuestro cansancio,porque ¿cuántas horas llevamos aquí?

-Desde las 12,paramos a comer a las 3 descansamos hasta las cinco y estuvimos entrenando hasta ahora.

-Y ahora son las...

-Las once en punto. Dios,mi madre me va a matar.

-Ya...

-¿Estás preocupada por tus padres?

-Que va,vuelven el lunes,me dejaron sola.-Luego bajó un momento la mirada y luego la volvió a mirar.-Venga,que te van a dar en el culo si no corres y llegas a casa.

-Ja ja,que va,pero gracias. Nos vemos mañana antes del partido.

-Sí,hasta luego ^^-Y cada jugadora se fue de camino a su casa,pero Yuri no se pudo quitar de la cabeza esos ojos rojos que le habían sorprendido en la oscuridad.

* * *

**Hina: **Bien,hasta aquí llegamos,y en el próximo capítulo entraré se mua (yo xD)

**Mikuo: **¿Sí Hina-sama?

**Hina: **Claro,¿no ves que juegan contra mi instituto? muajaja,que bien voy a salir,he de prepararme

**Juan: **Pero Hina,tendrás que esperar lo tuyo,el instituto va a empezar y tu gran entrada no empezará hasta...dios sabrá cuando le darán a Dawn de nuevo el portátil xD

**Hina: **¿Y eso a que vino?

**Eito: **Pues a que mi hermano tiene razón,de aquí a que subamos el segundo capítulo...tela marinera -.-"

**Hina: **(esquina depre)

**Juan: **Muy mal Eito,has deprimido a Hina xD

**Eito: **En realidad le deprimiste tú primero

**Mikuo: **¡DARÁ IGUAL! ejem,en fin,antes de despedir el programa y demás os queremos presentar a una persona que siempre estuvo ahí en los fics (sin daros cuenta vosotros) y no se trata de los comentaristas de radio$comecocos sino a nuestro fiel batracio...¡NARRADOR!,con nombre propio en nuestra radio...¡FROGGY!

**Froggy: ***Croak Croak* Ohaio watashinonamaeha kaeru to watashi wa yorokon FICS to rajio$pakku man no narētādesu. To hai, watashi wa nihonjindesuga, kōun'nimo, watashi wa Supeingo no hon'yaku o motsu yō ni mondaiarimasen ^ ^ (Traducción: hola mi nombre es Froggy y soy el narrador de los fics y de la Radio$Comecocos,encantado. Y sí,soy japonés,pero por suerte tengo traducción en español así que no hay problema ^^)

**Mikuo: **Je je,se me olvidó mencionar eso último ^^U,pero por eso mismo,la traducción al español xD,Froggy sabe español,venga rana,habla en español

**Froggy: **Hola,¿lo veis? os lo dije,con la traducción al español que tengo gracias al Doraimon se hablar en español -^^-

**Mikuo: **Bueno,pues Froggy despide hoy el programa,espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada y tengáis paciencia para el siguiente ^^U

**Froggy: **Sayoo,arigato por leer,dejad reviews si eso y por favor esperad al próximo capítulo,puta escuela la odio ^^

**Juan: **¡ESPERAD,FALTA LA INFO SOBRE LOS OCS!

**Froggy: **¡Reancas,es cierto! pues yo os dejo la info...,pero antes aviso de algo,como el raimon ya está ocupado,os dejo para que tengáis que elegir entre más equipos,así la serie tiene más sentido ^^U,disculpen las molestias

Nombre completo:

Edad:

Apariencia:

Carácter:

Equipo: (Damos aquí a elegir)

-Academia Arakumo

-Academia Imperial

-Instituto Zeus

-Instituto Haruken

-Instituto Mary Times (es que no me se el nombre japonés si tiene,pero hablo del insti de Tsunami)

-Secundaria Sobrenatural

-Escuela Kidokawa Sheishun

-Mannouzaka

-Kaiou

Pareja: (Menos los que ya están elegidos que son muchos -.-" que son: Los dos Hirotos xD,Goenji,Fudo,Kido,Tsunami,Kishibe,Shiro,Shindo,T surugi,Aphrodi,Fidio,Haruya,Suzuno,Mido)

Dorsal preferente:

Técnicas:

Posición:

¿Avatar? (si tiene,no va a serlo todo el mundo -.-")

**Froggy:** Pues ya está,he aquí la ficha,espero que tengáis paciencia y esteis todo el otoño esperando xD eso era una broma

**Mikuo: **Por cierto mandad la ficha por PM,arigatooo

arigatooo

Byeee-beeee

**Hina: **Al final la rana y el panda se llevaron todo el protagonismo al final ¬3¬

**Eito/Juan: **¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? -.-"


	2. Los porteros axis powers ayudan Michiru

**Mikuo: **holaaa,sí amigas fangirls soy yo,Mikuo Kaai el panda más kawaii de fanfic-city xD

**Kido: **hola,me acoplé xD

**Mikuo: **¿Kido-san? ¿tú no deberías de estar abajo? ¿en el estadio?

**Kido: **sí,pero quería verlo desde arriba aquí en la radio,es que hay muy buenas vistas xD,y dime Mikuo,¿dónde están los otros?

**Mikuo: **Hina sale hoy en la serie y Juan y Eito han ido a ver el partido

**Kido: **mierda -.-"

**Mikuo: **¿por qué?

**Kido: **porque Juan me debía dinero y ahora he subido 15 pisos para nada -.-"

**Mikuo: **^^U bueno,yo voy a dictar la sentencia,digo el disclamer: _Inazuma eleven/GO! no me pertenecen,¿por qué creeis que Endo se casó con Natsumi entonces? yo no haría eso ni loca -.-"_

**Kido: **eso me recuerda...¿sabes que Dawn y Natsumi están teniendo problemas familiares?

**Mikuo: **¿y eso?

**Kido: **algún día lo sabrás...

* * *

Era la mañana del partido e iba a ser complicado para el equipo del Raimon,habían estado entrenando por la mañana pero claro,no todo era de color de rosa,si no,ya veríais como Michiru sacaría su nueva técnica (Michiru: jo,¿y yo que culpa tengo?)

Bueno,pero eso no bajaban la moral de las locas xD,digo,de las chicas ^^U,porque en el autobús las chicas estaban cantando como locas mientras el pobre Wonderbot conducía intentando no perder la concentración en la carretera.

-Me siento solo -Dijo Hiromu de repente.

-¿Y eso?-Dijo Yuri,que daba la casualidad de que estaba detrás suya y al lado de Laura.

-Porque Fey tiene locas a todas las chicas y a mí me han dejado al lado de mi madre.

-¡OYE,¿QUE TIENE DE MALO ESTAR CONMIGO?!-Le gritó Etsuko roja de la rabia al escuchar eso.

-Es que míralo.-Y los tres personajes vieron a Fey que estaba rodeado de chicas y que le hacían carantoñas,ese es sin duda,el poder del uke. (Juan: FEY ES DE MI PROPIEDAD COÑO)

-Muy mal Hiromu,no se deben de tener celos de los ukes,a las chicas nos gusta más los semes que lo sepas ^^-Dijo Laura.

-¿Semen?-Y hubo un silencio sepulcral.

-SEMEN NO SEMEEEEE SIN LA N.-Les gritaron Laura y Yuri rojas a la vez.

-Ah~ y pensar que de niña era así.-Dijo la entrenadora.

-¡Es que eras así!-Y esa voz era la de su doble en la cabeza. Ahora el escenario era la cabeza de Etsuko. Había dos mujeres,obviamente era ella representada en dos personalidades. La que habló era ella en rojo,mientras que aparecía otra en azul.

-¿Sí?-Dijo la azul.

-Pues claro. Igual de estúpida.-Le contestó la roja de mala gana.

-¡Oye que yo no soy mala contigo!-Lloró la azul a lo anime. Y luego volvió todo a la normalidad. Es decir,que salimos de la cabeza de la entrenadora xD. Bueno,al final Fey vio al pobre Hiromu marginado y escapó de las chicas para verlo xD.

-Genial,Fey nos abandona y es el único que sabía contar chistes .3.-Dijo Tsubasa un poco decepcionada por aquello.

-Nee,no pasa nada. Eso me recuerda,¿estamos listas para el partido?-Preguntó Nemuru.

-Sí,yo digo que sí. ¿Tú qué dices Zukky?

-Yo solo digo que como perdamos este partido...-Empezó a decir Zukky.

-Naaa,no te preocupes,aquí estamos todas para asumir el sufrimiento de la derrota muajaja.-Dijo Michiru,bajando la moral como suele hacer xD.-Pero eso no pasará porque esta mañana saqué mi ultra-super-mega-chachi avatar *w*-Todas la miraron sorprendidas. ¿Cuándo la había sacado? No lo se ni yo,Froggy el narrador de la historia o.o

-¿Sacaste ya el avatar? ¿cuándo? Yuri,¿tú lo sabes?-Y todas miraron a Yuri.

-¿? ¿Qué?-Preguntó Yuri,que estaba en la Luna de Valencia.

-Que cuando sacó Michiru el avatar.

-No lo recuerdo.-Y todas miraron a Michiru.

-Es que Yuri no estaba. Se lo debo todo a la capitana.-Y ahora todas miran a su compañera de al lado,la cual se asustó.

-¿Y eso?-Dijo Nemuru.

-Es que me dijo que me fuera a entrenar toda la noche en la Torre Inazuma y fue...bueno...me dio miedo.

*Flashback*

Era de madrugada en casa de Michiru cuando alguien con muy mala memoria la llama por teléfono,y como lo habíamos mencionado antes,esa persona era Dawn.

-¿Quién?-Dijo Michiru después de bostezar.

-¡Buenas madrugadas Michiru-san!-Saludó Dawn con la moral muy subida.

-¿Dawn? ¿Qué haces llamándome a las...?-Mira su despertador.-¿DOS DE LA MADRUGADA? Hace nada me puse a dormir,¿qué quieres?

-Pues entrenar campeona. Estuve cascando con Yuri hasta las once y luego me puse ver Dragon Ball Z con Endo y viendo la cara de Bulma me acordé de ti.(xDDDDDDDDDD si alguien ve dragon ball a lo mejor le ve la gracia xD)-Dijo Dawn.-Pero lo que estuvimos hablando fue que no conseguiste el avatar.

-Ya lo conseguiré mañana...

-¡NO SEAS VAGA Y PONTE A ENTRENAR SOLDADO!

-¿Soldado? ¿pero esto qué es Dawn? ¿la guerra o qué?

-Michiru,como portera que eres deberías esforzarte más.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ!? SI YO FUI LA QUE MÁS ESTUVO ENTRENANDO DAWN STORM ENDO.-Dijo Michiru con una vena del enfado por detrás de su cabeza.

-Vale vale que era broma,pero aún así,tenemos que sacarte el avatar y Endo nos va a ayudar...y Tachi,Shinsuke y Genda también. Creo que Sangoku y Roccoco también vienen...e Ibuki-sama...

-Genial los Vengadores de la portería.

-Michiru no te quejes que me costó un huevo despertarlos joder. Bueno,¿qué me dices? venga,a la Torre Inazuma.

-Joder...

-Venga Michiru que estoy en la puerta.

-¿Cómo que estás en la...?-De repente una china tocó el cristal de la ventana,pero tranquilos que no lo rompió. Michiru se pegó un susto,abrió la ventana y vio a Dawn con el pijama y con las zapatillas de deporte puestas. También estaban Endo con su pijama y Sangoku con el suyo.-Desde luego,esto no puede ser.-Pensaba ella con una gotita del anime.

-¡Eh Michiru...!-Exclamó Dawn moviendo el brazo derecho saludándola.

-Endo.-Dijo Sangoku.-¿Cuántos terrones de azúcar se echaba Dawn en la leche?

-Tres,pero que hoy perdió la cuenta y ahora está como si se hubiera bebido dos litros de coca-cola.-Dijo Endo con ojeras.

-Callaros quejicas,que Tachimukaiy yo estamos superdespiertos. ¿A que sí Tachimukai? ¿? ¿Tachi?-Entonces Dawn se dio la vuelta y vio a Tachi dormido como un lirón,o así lo diría Midorikawa.-TACHIMUKAI.

-ESTOY DESPIERTO.-Gritó Tachi dando un salto del susto.

-Si es que no se puede tener un equipo de porteros más inútil.-Y en ese momento los tres porteros que no la habían escuchado estornudaron.

-¿Pero qué...?-Dijo Michiru aún impactada.

-Michiru-san,vente pa' acá o subimos a por ti.

-Ya...ya voy.-Entonces Michiru salió por la ventana y bajó del tejado...mentira,se cayó de él,pero tranquilos no se murió ni se hizo nada porque había un arbusto con fresas en el jardín que tenía.-Dawn,tienes suerte de estar al otro lado.

-¿Y eso?

-PORQUE TE VOY A MATAR EN CUANTO TE COJA.-Y Michiru salió hecha una furia y le dio una pequeña colleja.

-Muy bien.-Dijo Dawn con una tirita en la cabeza.-Vamos a por Shinsuke y a por Roccoco que...

-Dawn.-Le dijo Endo.-Tengo sueño.

-Ah~ mira que solo quería usarlo para cuando llegáramos a la torre pero...-Saca cinco litros de cocacola y se la da a Endo con un embudo.-Venga Endo toma tu medicina.

-Glu glu glu.-Eso era lo que se oía de Endo,tragar.-GUAU,ME SIENTO SUPERMEGAHIPERGENIAAAAAAAAAAL Y ACTIVOOOOOO NUNCA ME HABÍA SENTIDO ASÍ MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.-Gritó Endo pronunciando muy rápido las palabra.

-Coño,sí que hizo efecto.-Dijo Sangoku agarrando como podía a Tachimukai,que se caía de sueño.

-Oh oh.-Dijo Dawn.

-¿Qué pasa Dawn?-Dijo Michiru algo preocupada.

-No le di a Endo coca-cola.

-¿Entonces?

-Le di Red Bull.

-¿RED BULL?-Gritaron Sangoku y Michiru despertando al pobre rubio durmiente (xD)

-RED BULL TE DA ALAAAAAAAAAS.-Dijo Endo sacando unas alas que daban miedo. Y entonces Endo se fue volando a la Torre Inazuma...pero aterrizó mal y provocó un incendio que el mismo Dios apagó con un poco de lluvia por esa zona,y en solo cinco minutos se fue la lluvia. Que guay ¿no? owo

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-Dijo Tachimukai un poco traumado.

-Nada,que el Red Bull realmente te da alas.-Contestó Michiru.

-¿Vamos a por Shinsuke y Roccoco?

-¿Pero están acaso en Tokio?

-SÍ.-Gritaron los dos antes nombrados.

-UAAAAAA ROCCOCO,SHINSUKEEEEEEE.-Gritaron los otros tres.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Roccoco confuso.-Todavía no me hice a los horarios de este país. No se si sabréis que vengo del Congo.

-No te preocupes amigo Roccoco,que yo soy de España y me hice a los horarios en tres meses.-Dijo Dawn pasándole la mano por el hombro amistosa,AMISTOSA ¿VALE? ya tenemos bastante con los dos Hirotos (xD)

-¿¡Tres meses!? jo...-Y se fue a su esquina depre.

-¿Y tú Shinsuke?-Preguntó Sangoku.

-Es que yo vivo por aquí y os oí gritar...y también vi a Endo con alas,pero es por el sueño ¿no?

-Más quisiéramos.-Dijo Michiru con unas rayitas del trauma.

-¿?

-Déjalo.

-Vale.

-Bueno,¿y ahora qué?

-A por Ibuki muajaja.-Rieron Shinsuke y Dawn,los locos de la colina.

-Pobre peliblanco.-Dijo Tachimukai.

-¡De pobre nada Tachi! Que nos robó el puesto en el mundial de fútbol y sabe baloncesto joder esto no puede ser real todavía.-Dijo Sangoku. Y luego Ibuki estornudó en sueños.

-¿Y cuándo vamos a por Genda?

-A ver si primero mueve el culo de su cama.-Dijo Dawn,es que la pobre le tiene un poco de manía al pobre muchacho...que mala infancia tuvo Genda por su culpa -.-"

Pues bien,por fin llegaron a la Torre Inazuma después de llevar a Genda en brazos y encontrar a Endo,el cual estaba colgando de un árbol. ¿Cómo trajeron a Ibuki? En un saco gigante literalmente (eso rima xD)

-¡SOCORRO,QUE ALGUIEN ME SAQUE DE AQUÍ!-Gritaba Ibuki metido en el saco.

-Tranquilo Munemasa ya mismo llegamos y después de eso morirás.-Rió Shinsuke malvado,realmente le odia por robarle el puesto del portero más guay del GO!

-Shinsuke tío,¿qué te he hecho?

-Robarme el puesto cabrón.-Y después de eso,Michiru dijo que dieran un paso atrás vaya ser que la bestia los mate a todos,empezando por Dawn,que fue la que tuvo la idea de llevarse a Ibuki secuestrado.

Finalmente abrieron el saco y salió Ibuki.

-DAWN STORM ENDO HIJA DE LA GRANDÍSIMA BRETAÑA ¿ES ASÍ CÓMO SE TRATA A UNA PERSONA TE VOY A ESTRANGULAR.-Dijo Ibuki intentando atrapar a Dawn.

-¡Eh! que era con buena intención,piensa que lo estoy haciendo por Michiru.-Dijo Dawn muy asustada por la reacción de Ibuki.

-Ah~ te odio.-Dijo el otro conteniéndose.

-Y yo,pero te quiero ^^-Y luego va y le da un besito en la mejilla.

-¿Os lo podéis creer? me usa como un juguete no hay derecho yo debería de tratarte así,eres más mala que Fudo.-Dijo rojo y llorando a lo anime.

-¡Eh,nadie es más malo que Fudo!-Y Fudo se rió en sueños,le habían alagado (xD)

-Desde luego prima,eres una posesiva.-Dijo Endo.

-Habló el que hizo yaoi con todo un equipo de fútbol.-Dijo Dawn dando palo a su primo (xDDDDD)

-Ahí le has dao'-Dijo Roccoco chocando los cinco con Dawn.

-Disculpad...no quiero ser molestia en esta reunión de porteros...y Dawn.-Empezó a decir Michiru.

-¡Oye!-Dijo Dawn.

-¿Pero para qué hemos venido realmente?

-Ah,eso es fácil. Verás Michiru,he reunido a todos los porteros amigos míos...

-¿Pero tú no me tenías manía?-Dijo Genda,que lo dejamos olvidao' y marginao' xD

-Chs,sigues siendo mi amigo.

-Ohhhhhh.-Dijeron los otros.

-EJEM EJEM,CALLAROS SI NO QUERÉIS QUE OS RECUERDE VUESTRAS PEORES PAREJAS YAOI.-Dijo Dawn roja de la vergüenza.

-NO PIEDAD.-Rogaron los otros.

-Pues entonces sigo. Bien,he reunido a estos porteros para que te ayuden a sacar tu avatar.

-¿Entonces por qué nos llamas a todos? con Shinsuke tenías ya de sobra.-Dijo Tachi.

-Tachimukai x Kurimatsu.-Dijo Dawn haciendo que Tachi se fuera a una esquina depre,sí,esa era la peor pareja yaoi que le pudieron hacer al rubio...que lástima.-Y sí,pero es que quería reunir a todos para usar todos los dones de portero para así crear,de algún modo,la portera ideal...y ahora si me disculpas me voy a dormir.

-¡SI HOMBRE,TÚ TE QUEDAS AQUÍ!-Gritó Endo.

-¿Queee?

-Sí,tú nos obligaste a venir,así que ahora tú te quedas,¿tendrá cara dura la niña?-Dijo Ibuki mosqueado.

-Dijo el que se saltaba los entrenamientos y dejaba solo a Shindo y a los otros.-Y entonces Ibuki hizo una muca de mal gusto.-Pero te quiero ^^

-¡Y ESTA!-Y al final Dawn se quedó viendo como los profesores le daban clase de madrugada a Michiru,que tragó en seco al ver que los porteros la iban a "matar"

-Que mal...-Dijo Michiru.

Y entonces empezó "la clase de como ser un portero inazuma"

-Muy bien Michiru,lo primero que hay que hacer para ser un portero es ser rápido.-Dijo Endo.

-¿No me digas Endo? No lo sabía.-Dijo Michiru con sarcasmo.

-¿Contestas a tu profesor? NEGATIVO. UN PUNTO MENOS EN EL EXAMEN.

-¿Qué? Endo,¿sabías que no estamos jugando a los profesores?

-¿A no?-Y todos se cayeron a lo anime.

-Esto no puede ser,aparta Endo y déjale esto a un profesional.-Dijo Roccoco.

-Modesto baja,que sube Roccoco.-Dijo Endo provocando la risa de Tachimukai y Shinsuke,los ukes del área xD

-Ejem,ejem. Pues bien Toyomi,como dijo Endo,una cosa muy lógica,es ser rápido para parar esos tiros. Veamos pues tu velocidad. Venga chicos,vamos a ver sus reflejos.-Y entonces los chicos,excepto Genda que se puso a dormir...un momento,¡PERO QUE CARA!-GENDA NO SEAS VAGO Y ECHA UNA MANO.

-¿? Paso de ti negro.-Dijo Genda dándose la vuelta. (Juan: GENDA RACISTA QUE MI PRIMO ES NEGRO Y ES EL PUTO AMO DESPUÉS DE TSURUGI)

-¡Oye no seas racista y echa una mano pantera rosa!-Le gritó Roccoco con una vena del enfado y bastante molesto por lo que dijo Genda.

-¡YO SOY UNA PANTERA NEGRA!

-Pues hace nada insultaste a uno.

-OHHHHHHHH.-Y esos eran los otros,que le dieron un punto a Roccoco.

-Roccoco 1 y Genda 0 muajaja.-Rió Shinsuke malvado.

-Joder,ya voy.-Y Genda de mala gana se levantó.

-Ah no,esto ahora hay que arreglarlo.-Dijo Sangoku riéndose un poco.

-¿? ¿Qué?-Dijo Genda sin entender.

-Pues nada,que le des dos besos en la mejilla a Roccoco y pídele perdón.

-Ni hablar.-Dijo sonrojado de la vergüenza.-Si queréis yaoi mirad en internet imágenes de mí con Sakuma pero paso de darle besos a Roccoco.

-Pero si es incluso más guapo que Sakuma.(Hina: En tus sueños Sangoku,en tus sueños ¬¬)-Y Sakuma estornudó. Pero al final insistieron y se dieron dos besos a lo español porque como españoles que somos tenemos que poner nuestra tradición en el mundo (xD)

-Muajaja yaoi.-Rió Michiru desde la portería. Pero de repente apareció un balón y por suerte,ella lo vio y lo paró.-¿Pero a ti qué coño te pasa Genda?

-Pues lo que he venido a hacer,enseñar. Y te digo que lo has hecho mal,como portera deberías de tener mil ojos en la cara y así estar lista para lo inesperado. Así que...ya ves,tienes que ser más atenta ¿vale? esta vez has tenido suerte,pero debes de tener cuidado ¿Oki doki eh molly?-Dijo Genda. El discurso fue bueno,pero lo de "oki doki eh molly" debería de habérselo guardado -.-"

-Vale Genda...-Dijo Michiru con decisión.

-Vaya me he equivocado con Genda,y pensar que iba a ser el peso muerto de la noche.-Dijo Dawn sonriendo.

-¿PESO MUERTO? OYE TÚ.

-Jajaja,ay que ver con mi ami-enemigo.-Dijo Dawn con paciencia.

-Majare...paciencia señor,paciencia.

-¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas?-Preguntó Ibuki irónicamente. Y luego ambos rieron.

-Vale Genda,ahora vas a ver lo buen profesor que soy...al igual que tú.-Dijo Roccoco sonriendo.-¿Estás lista Michiru?

-Venga Roccoco,cuando te de la gana muajaja.-Y Roccoco disparó usando "Explosión X" y Michiru usó su "Látigo relámpago",que lo retuvo un tiempo hasta que entró en la portería.-RAYOS.

-¡No,está bien! Ese tiro era potente y tu técnica es más bien rápida,ahora te digo yo que para tener la mejor técnica,esta ha de ser fuerte,si no,cualquier tiro va a poder contigo,y créeme eso no es bueno y no hace falta ni decirlo.

-Entonces me dices que tengo que conseguir una supertécnica que sea más fuerte que "Látigo relámpago"

-Sí.

-¿Y cómo puedo conseguir una técnica de portero potente?

-Eso ya me lo dejáis a mí.-Dijo Endo.-No quisiera ser chulo,que pa' chulos tenemos ya bastante con Tsurugi (Tsurugi: ACHÚS) pero a parte de ser el protagonista...

-Chupacámaras.-Prosiguió Roccoco.

-Ejem ¬¬. Pues también soy conocido por ser el portero con más fuerza de la serie. Así que si quieres fuerza,eso se lo tienes que dejar a mua (mua=yo en francés xD)

-¿En serio?-Dijo Roccoco riéndose.-Yo soy mejor que tú.

-¡MENTIRA!

-Me entreno tu propio abuelo.

-Ya has abierto el cajón de mierda.-Dijeron Mamoru y Dawn (acoplation xD) que se fueron a una esquina depre.

-Muy mal Roccoco,eso es abrir heridas a unos pobres infelices que pasaron casi toda su infancia sin abuelo (jo TT^TT)-Dijo Tachimukai.

-Perdón.-Entonces Roccoco fue el que pidió perdón y siguieron con el entrenamiento.

-Muy bien,pues entonces sigamos Michiru.-Y así estuvieron media hora hasta que por fin Michiru consiguió una nueva técnica.

-¡VAMOS,UNA VEZ MÁS!-Dijo Endo dando permiso a Roccoco para lanzar el balón.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAA EXPLOSIÓN X

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.-un rayo bajó hasta sus manos tomando la forma de una espada la cual parecía capaz de neutralizar cualquier tecnica...y paro el tiro de Endo.

-¿Pero qué...?-Endo se quedó flipado.

-Que guapo.-Dijo Roccoco alucinado por la técnica que paró la suya.

-Que guay.-Dijeron Genda,Sangoku,Tachi y Shinsuke.

-MICHIRU SANNNNNNN.-Y esa era la loca tirándose encima de su amiga la portera.-ES UNA NUEVA TÉCNICAAAAAAAAA.

-Es cierto. SOY LA PUTA AMA.-Gritó Michiru,la cual despertó a Tsurugi y se oyó de lejos...:

-NO,YO SOY EL PUTO AMO TÚ SERÁS EL SIGUIENTE EN MI LISTA NEGRA-Gritó Kyousuke al viento. Luego Yuuichi le dio un pescozón y le dijo que no pegase voces a esas horas de la noche. Y volviendo a la Torre Inazuma...

-¿Soy yo o Tsurugi ha gritado?-Dijo Michiru aterrada.

-Fue Tsurugi.-Le contestó Sangoku con el mismo pánico. Pero luego todos se empezaron a reír juntos,si es que Tsurugi lo vale para hacernos gracia,¿a qué sí Tsurugi-kun?

-Bueno,pues prosigamos. Ya que eres más fuerte...creo que los del GO! ya te podemos ayudar a sacar tu avatar.-Dijo Sangoku ayudando a Michiru a levantarse,porque su capitana era una bruta y la tiró al suelo.

-¿Y a mí no me ayudas mi amigo vegetal? ·^·-Dijo Dawn poniendo cara de borrego.

-¿Vegetal?-Dijo Sangoku con una gotita del anime y sin comprender.

-Es que tu peinado me recuerda a un...un...brócoli. Que asco -Dijo Dawn.

-¿Pero qué? solo por eso a no te cojo.

-SANGOKUUUUUUUUUU.-Y Dawn empezó a hacer teatro a lo anime xD.

-Trae que te ayudo yo.-Pero Ibuki,que fue el que habló,no la ayudó a levantarse,es que él la levantó modo superhéroe,esa escenita que a todos nos gusta de ver como el héroe coge a su novia en brazos. Pues este la hizo sonrojar y el otro igual xD.

-Me siento muy bien Ibuki,¿nos casamos de mayores?

-¿Pero serás?-E Ibuki,desilusionado dejó a Dawn caer en el banco haciendo que tenga dolor de culo por seis meses (xD)

-Vaya vaya Dawn,¿pero a ti no te gustaba Hiroto?-Dijo Genda con ganas de picar a Dawn (luego dicen de mí con Genda xD)

-¡Es verdad!-Y todos volvimos a recuperar a esa pequeña loca que estaba enamorada que es poco de Hiroto Kiyama.-Me casaré con Hiroto y adoptaremos a Kariya muajaja y lo casaré con Hikaru a la fuerza y Kirino tendrá que aguantarse muajajajajaja.-Sí,definitivamente recuperamos a Dawn -.-"

Y entonces Shinsuke,Ibuki y Sangoku,los tres mosqueteros del GO! (xD)

-Muy bien Michiru,ya conseguiste una supertécnica,pero todavía tienes que conseguir el avatar.-Dijo el más mayor,digo yo que ese es Sangoku (xD)

-¡Eso! Y para eso solo me necesitas a mí,el pequeño pikachu del equipo del Raimon GO! muajaja.-Rió el pikachu malvado.

-Chs.-Sí,ese era Ibuki (-.-")

-Vale,pues bueno,¿qué tengo que hacer Shinsuke?-Preguntó Michiru con ganas de empezar.

-Entrenar a tope y comer arroz,como Nishiki.-Le respondió Shinsuke.

-¿En serio? ¿de verdad cree que las bolas de arroz tuvieron efecto?-Pensó Ibuki,hay que ser borde ¿no? pero le queremos por eso (Shindo: mentira es un cabronazo ¬¬)

-Pues vale,entrenemos pues,Roccoco,Endo tirad con vuestros tiros.-Le ordenó Sangoku.

-No,que ya hicimos nuestra parte y seguimos con sueño.-Dijo Endo tumbado en la hierba con su amigo Roccoco.

-Vago de mierda,luego tú eres mucho en la serie y ahora en la vida real eres más vago...

-¡NO ME COMPARES CON FUDO!-Y Endo dio un salto y con la vena del anime chutó con el "Golpe Megatón" y Michiru no sacó el avatar.

...

Endo y Roccoco,que se había unido estuvieron chutando y dando a la pobre chica hasta que se rindieron del cansado.

-Vale,es imposible,no se te puede sacar el avatar.-Dijo Roccoco.

-¿Qué? Y una mierda,yo Endo Mamoru nunca me rindo. NUNCA TE DIGO NUNCA.-Y volvió a usar su técnica. Y Endo siguió solo mientras los otros se durmieron en el banco.-¿Pero qué...?-A continuación,como hablaban en sueños.

-Zzz,Hiroto...zzz Ibuki...zzz...el trío perfecto muajaja.-Sí,esa era Dawn soñando/babeando en sueños (xD)

-Zzz,quiero un pingüino,Sakuma,dame el puto pingüino con rayas...me recuerda a una cebra.-Sí,ese era Genda soñando con los 200 eventos pingüinos.

-Zzz,pelotas de baloncesto...Dawn devuelveme la pelota o mato al pianista.-Y ese,Ibuki.

-Zzz,pika pika.-El sueño de Shinsuke.

-Zzz,no...no me parezco a un brócoli.-Dijo Sangoku en sueños.

-¡Kido no me mates!-Y ese era Tachi despertándose de una pesadilla. Pero luego volvió a soñar con Haruna (xDxD,HaruTachi forever)

-Zzz,¡claro que eres mi abuelo,que Endo se vaya a tomar por saco...! zzz.-Esos eran los pensamientos más profundos de Roccoco Urupa.-Y si no te robaré a Natsumi que está muy buena...

-¿¡CÓMO!? ¿¡CÓMO QUE QUIERES ROBARME EL ABUELO!? TE MATARÉ JO PUTA. Pero lo de Natsumi no te lo voy a negar,toda tuya xD.-Gruñó y luego rió Endo.

-Desde luego,esto no puede ser,¿se puede saber cómo pueden caber todos en el banco?-Dijo Michiru con una gotita del anime.

-Genda está en el suelo.-Señaló el de la banda naranja.

-Ah,entonces lo entiendo.-Dijo Michiru.-Es que ocupa mucho espacio.

-Ya...jajajaja,pero le queremos ¿a que sí?

-Sí.-Y luego se rieron juntos y siguieron entrenando.

_Media hora después..._

Había un muchacho caminando con un perrito chico a su lado hacia la Torre y entonces oyó un ruido de disparos. Eran Endo y Michiru entrenando. El chico se quedó un poco sorprendido por la escena,de Endo se sabía pero nunca había visto a esa chica de pelo azul en su vida. Pero le agradaba esa imagen de esfuerzo,y quiso ver para qué entrenaban.

-¿Endo?-Preguntó el chico.

-¿? Anda mira quien es,Kishibe Taiga.-Michiru al oír ese nombre se puso a temblar,mira que aparecer en ese momento. Luego volteó para ver al muchacho,quien la miraba sonriente y ella se sonrojó un poco.-¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

-Sacando el perro. Si es que no puede ser,ojalá los perros supieran usar el lavabo.-Dijo Kishibe bostezando. Para ser exactos,Kishibe también iba en pijama por la calle a las cuatro de la mañana.

-Si es que no Kishibe.-Y luego ambos se rieron.

-Bueno,¿y vosotros dos?-Dijo Kishibe mirando dulcemente a Michiru.

-Pues...nosotros...esto...-Dijo Michiru nerviosa a causa de su presencia.

-Pues intentamos sacar un avatar a Michiru.-Dijo Endo.

-YO QUIERO MONTAR EN EL PINGÜINO.-Lloró Genda en sueños. Luego los otros tres se asustaron y luego pusieron la gotita del anime.

-¿Pero qué...? ¿y esos de ahí?-Preguntó Kishibe con la gota aún en la cabeza.

-Se supone que vinieron a entrenar,pero veo que ahora duermen bajo las estrellas.-Contestó Michiru.

-Es que a quien se le ocurre...pero bueno ¿es que no sabíais que no hay mejor formar de sacar un avatar que entrenando con un invocador?-Y claro Endo y Michiru se sonrojaron de la vergüenza,no pensaron en que podrían haber hecho eso desde el principio.

-Pues...-Empezó a decir Endo. Pero Kishibe lo interrumpió.

-No digas más,me ofrezco voluntario para ayudar a Michiru.-Y puso esta carita (^^)

-¿E-en serio me ayudarás?-Dijo Michiru.

-Claro que sí,lo acabo de decir ^^

-ESTUPENDO.-Y Michiru saltó y después se puso a entrenar con Kishibe.

Entonces Taiga sacó a su "Rey de las Fieras León" (no me se el otro nombre si tiene ^^U) y chutó,pero no hubo suerte,Michiru no sacó señas de tener el avatar.

-Venga,otra vez.-Dijo Kishibe tirando a puerta de nuevo algo cansado por la energía que saca del avatar.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAA!-Esa vez hubo algo,pero nada que no salió.-Casi,casi sale.

-¡Venga Michiru,continuemos,seguro que ya sale! Concéntrate.-Y después volvió a tirar con su avatar mientras que Endo observaba sentado en la rueda que tenía aparcada en el árbol.

-YA SALE YA SALEEEEEE.-Advirtió Michiru. Pero como no estaba concentrada el balón fue a su cara y el avatar no salió.

-Auch.-Dijo Kishibe socorriendo a la chica.-¿Estás bien?

-Solo mi preciosa cara esta rota,por lo demás no pasa nada.

-Ja ja ja. Venga que ya queda poco,pero por favor Michiru...-Y la ayudó a levantarse haciendo que se quedaran cara a cara.-concéntrate...por favor.

-Es difícil teniéndote tan cerca Kishibe.-Y luego ambos se separaron un poco rojos y Taiga volvió a tirar.

Luego Michiru sintió como el corazón le aceleraba y tenía un gran impulso de volar y sacar todo lo que tenga que decir o sentir fuera...y de ahí,salió.

Era femenino. De piel blanca como la luna,con el cabello plateado y reflejos azules,largo y ondulado. Poseía una cinta que tiene la forma de las diferentes fases de la luna. Iba vestida con un kimono tradicional blanco con bordes dorados y las mangas largas,tanto que no dejaba ver sus manos.

-Ese...eso...Michiru-san,ese era...-Dijo Kishibe sonriendo.

-Mi avatar...-Pero luego la avatar desapareció y Michiru acabó agotada y cayó al suelo de nuevo.

-Michiru-san,¿estás bien?-Dijo Kishibe sujentándola antes de que tocase el suelo.

-Claro...solo estoy muerta de sueño.

-Ya tienes tu propio avatar,estás lista para el partido.

-Kishibe-kun...

-¿Sí?

-Gracias...por esto en serio...-Kishibe sonrió y tomó su mano.

-Dandemo Michiru-san...-Y entonces supongo que queréis que un momento tan bonito y romántico como este se marque con un beso,pero entonces...Ibuki y Roccoco nos fastidiaron la escena.

-¡IBUKI CABRÓN ME HAS DADO UNA PATADA!-Gritó Roccoco frotándose el brazo.

-IMBÉCIL ME DESPERTASTE DE MIS FANTASÍAS DE BALONCESTO...soñé con que Pau Gasol me firmaba la espalda y que Dawn me la quitase frotándome la espalda ¬¬-Luego volteó la cabeza.

-¿? Pues yo soñaba con que Daisuke Endo me prefería a mí antes que a Endo ¿y sabes qué? que no puede ser -

-ULVIDA PUTA QUE HIROTO-KUN ES MÍO MUAJAJA.-Rió Dawn malvada en sueños despertando así a Genda del susto.

-Tus muertos Dawn Storm,tus muertos.-Dijo Genda poniéndose una mano al corazón del susto.

-Pues anda que los tuyos...-Dijo Endo,que también estaba dormido. ¿Por qué defendió a su prima? Porque los muertos de su prima eran también los suyos.

-Bueno,pues con vuestros gritos yo me desperté.-Dijo Sangoku rascándose la cabeza.-Me dan pena. Mira a Shinsuke,¿no te dan ganas de violarlo mientras duerme?

-Pues anda que Tachi...-Dijo Roccoco.

-Chs,yo no soy gay como vosotros así que yo preferiría violar a la chica.-Dijo Ibuki creyéndose guay (xD)

-Bueno,esta conversación es algo estúpida chicos.-Dijo Michiru,la cual estaba todavía algo roja por Kishibe.

-Pues sí. Así que vámonos a casa que mañana las chicas tenéis que madrugar y yo saltarme las clases para ver el partido joder.-Dijo Genda.

-Yo no quiero despertar a Tachimukai de sus fantasías con Haruna.-Dijo Michiru como fan del HaruTachi (xD,buena elección xD)

-Ni yo a mi Shinsuke del alma ah~ si estuviéramos en la versión yaoi ahora mismo estaría enganchado a mi pierna... Yo lo llevo en brazos.-Dijo Sangoku cogiendo al pikachu durmiente.

-Muy bien,pues yo tendré que cargar con mi prima...a no ser que Ibuki quiera claro ji ji ji.-Dijo Endo burlándose.

-¿Qué? ni hablar Endo. Ni por un autógrafo del mismo Chuck Norris.-Dijo Ibuki sonrojado,puto tsundere (xD)

-Vale,eso significa que eres un flojeras.-Le picó.

-¿Flojeras yo? ¿Ibuki Munemasa? JA. Aparta Endo,que yo soy el puto...-Pero entonces entre todos los que estaban despiertos le taparon la boca.

-¿Por qué le tapáis la boca?-Preguntó Kishibe sin comprender.

-Porque Ibuki iba a decir que es el p. amo. Y como lo oiga Tsurugi su furia nos matará a todos.-Dijo Roccoco asustado.

-Cierto cierto.-Dijeron los otros.

-Mm...m...mmmm...mmm.-Ese era Ibuki intentando hablar. Le quitaron las bocas.-Ah,digo que perdón.

-Vale,ahora coge a mi prima.-E Ibuki cargó con ella a caballito. Y Roccoco cargó con Tachi,que también pesaba lo suyo.

-Majare...-Dijo Michiru con la gotita del anime mientras veía a los porteros cargar la mercancía (muajaja ukes powers forever xD).-Menos mal que aún somos dos ¿no Kishibe? ¿Taiga-san?-Y entonces se dio la vuelta y sintió algo en la mejilla. Era un beso de Kishibe (que bonito TTwTT)

-Felicidades por tu avatar. No te lo dije antes pero...verás,yo ya sabía quien eras,te veía pasar por mi instituto de vez en cuando y nos veías jugar...siempre quise conocerte y eso.-Dijo muy avergonzado por lo que hizo.

-Ki-Kishibe-kun...

-Muak.-Y ese era otro beso en la mejilla para Michiru,ah Kishibe Taiga,el sex simbol del Kirkwood xD (Academia Sheisun o como se escriba no me se bien el nombre ^^U) y esta vez se fue corriendo dejando a Michiru sola en la Torre Inazuma y con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

*Fin del gran flashback*

-Michiru.-Llamó Tsubasa a su compañera.

-¿Si Tsubasa-san?

-¿Has usado un flashback?

-Sí,¿por qué lo dices?

-Pues porque nadie estuvo ahí para verlo -.-" pero sí que te oímos mencionar a Kishibe Taiga.-Dijo dando un codazo haciendo que se sonrojase.

-¿QUEEEE? jo...-Pero luego sonrió.-Bueno,entonces no habrías visto...

-¿El qué?-Preguntó Nemuru.

-Oh...cosas mías.

-Michiru,una cosa.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo pudo ser Endo tan listo como para pasar la carga de llevar a Dawn a Ibuki?

-OYE!-Gritó Dawn.

-Quien sabe...a lo mejor Mamoru es inteligente y todo.-Dijo Michiru parándose a pensar.

-Sí ya,y Kirino es hombre.-Dijo Kim provocando la risa a todo el autobús.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja.-Sí,todavía se reían xD,pobre Kirino,me da pena que seamos tan crueles con él...(de mayor le haré un regalo para pedirle perdón)

-Gracias Taiga-san...y a los porteros que no hicieron nada,excepto Genda que el pobrecito sí que hizo algo...-Pensó Michiru mirando a la ventana de la caravana,la cual se dirigía a su destino. El primer partido.

* * *

**Mikuo:** vaya...que mal,no me dio espacio para poner la primera parte del partido

**Kido: **¿dará igual? JAPÓN HA GANADO LAS ELECCIONES PARA SER LA CAPITAL DEL DEPORTE YUJUUU

**Juan: **minna minna minna -3- DEBERÍA DE HABER GANADO ESPAÑA JODER

**Kido: **muajaja,acepta la derrota Juan Shimata,que tu apellido es japonés

**Público imaginario: **ohhhhhhhh

**Juan: **chs,pero mi nombre es cien por cien español,por lo que tú te callas,que ha sido una injusticia,Tokio es mucho más moderna que Madrid y eso es trampa (pero en Madrid no se está nada mal xD,pero sigo prefiriendo mi casa en Jaén)

**Kido: **muajaja,mira el lado positivo,dentro de 7 años,podréis ver Japón y vuestros primeros Juegos Olímpicos.

**Juan: **pero yo pierdo dinero TToTT

**Kido: **Juan,es que tú precisamente no naciste para las apuestas

**Juan: **TToTT

**Kido: **y ahora...mis 15€ -3-

**Juan: **(se los da) venga,bajemos que el partido empieza en el siguiente capítulo

**Mikuo: **¿QUEEEE? ¿Y A MÍ ME DEJAIS SOLO? NO HAY DERECHO,INJUSTICIA

**Tenma: **hola,vine a acoplarme y a decirte Mikuo que yo estaré en Radio$Comecocos viendo el partido contigo

**Mikuo: **Luego me preguntan porqué admiro a Matsukaze Tenma TToTT

**Tenma: **¡Eh,pero que el yaoi lo hago con Tsurugi!

**Mikuo: **...

**Tenma: **¿Mikuo-chan?

**Mikuo: **¡KYOUTENMA FOREVER!

**Tenma: **¿por qué no me habrá sorprendido?

**Mikuo: **bueno,se acabó lo que se daba,espero que os haya gustado el capítulo,que parece más bien muy dedicado a Michiru-san,la portera de nuestros amores TTwTT (o solo el de Kishibe-san xD) y que os hayáis partido de risa con los porteros axis powers xD

El interrogatorio muajaja:  


-¿Quién quiere acosar a Fey un rato? (Juan: YOOO/Fey: -.-")

-¿A quién se le ocurre ir a entrenar en pijama?

-¿Os gustó la aparición de los Vengadores de la portería? xD

-Vale,¿alguien se imagina a Genda montado en un pingüino? (Sakuma: a mí y muchas veces )

-¿A que Shinsuke debería haber sido el portero de Inazuma Japón GO!?

-¿A que Kishibe tenía razón sobre que sería un lujo que los perros supieran ir al servicio solos?

-¿A quién le gusto la avatar de Michiru? Dadle al like si os gusta xD

-¿Quién quiere que Dawn aprenda el Pingüino Emperador color Rosa? xDxD (Dawn: adoro los pingüinos owo)

-¿A que Ibuki es un tsundere? (Shindo: QUE SE MUERA DE UNA VEZ/Kim: tranquilo shindo/Shindo: ok xD)

-¿Os gusto que Kishibe y Michiru-san tuviesen su momento romántico...o casi?

-Sobre quien llevo a Dawn en brazos...¿Endo es listo o Ibuki es tonto? (Shindo: Ibuki es tonto ¬¬)

-¿Alguien más quiere participar en el Arakumo? Tenemos a Hina y a otra jugadora,¿algún vacante más?

_**arigato por leer :D**_

_**PD: Cada review será dos plátanos para Fudo**_


End file.
